


Dance with Me (Make Me Sway)

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Emma takes the reader on an impromptu car ride.





	Dance with Me (Make Me Sway)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Mads, this is payback for Cthul-cia.

You sigh as you walk down the corridor of Rittenhouse's current HQ. Keynes and Preston have been up your ass all day, and it's not like you can help it that after the opposition's latest attack the facilities are less-than-efficient, and that Keynes seems to mess up his electronics at least once every hour. At least you're on your way to the kitchen now, finally getting to eat dinner. 

Pressing the button to call the elevator, you wait until it arrives with a muted chime. As you step inside, most of the occupants leave, which means there's only one other person travelling down with you: Emma Whitmore. You nod at her, and she acknowledges you with a soft hum.

"You look like hell," she comments as the elevator creaks into motion and you idly wonder how long it's been since it was serviced. She doesn't look too well-rested either. It's probably better not to respond. You both exit three floors below, and she silently walks alongside you to the small kitchen. 

"Want one?" Emma asks, holding out a bottle of water from the fridge. You nod, replying: "Thank you." The water is nice and cool, soothing your tired throat. The redhead slumps down onto a chair, groaning deeply. 

"I'm going to kill Keynes someday, I swear," she sighs. 

"Aren't you...dating him?" you ask as you take a bite of your dinner. It's not exactly the biggest secret. The entire organization knows that Whitmore is dating Keynes. 

"Hm," Emma replies, "he thinks he's dating me. And that's all that matters." She winks at you, and just as you're about to question what she means by that, her phone begins to ring. An instrumental version of the chorus of  _ Total Eclipse of the Heart _ bounces against the kitchen tiles. You shoot Emma a questioning look. As she retrieves the device from her pocket, she laughs and comments: "I have a terrible taste in music, sue me." She continues by swiping green and barking: "Whitmore. … Yes. … No. … For fuck's sake! … Fine." She hangs up the phone on a scowl. Looking at you, she decides: "Pack up your dinner."

"Excuse me?" you reply after you've swallowed your food.

"I'm being sent on a damn road trip, and I don't feel like going alone." 

 

Rittenhouse is a logistical mess with Keynes and Preston running the place, but they never spare any expenses when it comes to transport. This unplanned excursion is no exception, you realise, as you follow Emma into the back of a sleek black limousine. 

"We don't have the budget for decent coffee, but we do have limousines and drivers?" you comment. Emma chuckles.

"This is Carol's. We're  _ borrowing _ it."

"Does  _ she _ know that?" you inquire. For some reason Carol Preston doesn't seem like the type of person who shares their toys with others.

"Nope. But that just adds to the excitement." Emma traps her own bottom lip between her teeth for a fraction of a second before letting it go and grinning. Her satisfied smile makes your stomach do a flip while butterflies flutter through your pelvis. 

 

As it turns out, Emma enjoys increasing the excitement, you realise the moment she climbs onto your lap and tells the driver to turn up the music. The Latina behind the wheel nods and presses a button, which turns the glass separating her from you and Emma matte. Emma looks at you like a housecat eyeing a mouse.

"Time for dessert."


End file.
